The Space Races
The Space Races is upcoming episode of The Looney Tunes Show Plot Bugs and his friends are enter the Space Race. . The episode ends with Dick, Dread Baron, Bugs, Daffy, Foghorn, Prissy, Marvin, K-9, Sylvester, Tweety, Speedy, Slowpoke, Yogi, Hucklberry Hound, Doggie Daddy, Augie Doggie, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Snooper and Blabber, Pixie and Dixie, Snagglepuss, Mr. Jinks, Cindy Bear and Boo-BooBear are tie in first place. The Competitors (listed by vehicle number) included: 00. Dick Dastardly & Dread Baron #Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck #Porky Pig and Petunia Pig #Foghorn Leghorn and Miss Prissy #Marvin the Martian and K-9 #Witch Lezah and Gossamer #Sylvester and Tweety #Speedy Gonzales and Slowpoke Rodriguez #Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound #Doggie Daddy and Augie Doggie #Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey #Top Cat and Benny the Ball #Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole #Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf #Snooper and Blabber #Mac and Tosh #Pixie and Dixie #Hubie and Bertie #Snagglepuss and Mr. Jinks #Cindy Bear and Boo-Boo Bear Quotes *(Episode begin at Bug's House) *Man on radio: Attention Space lovers around the world to race of space race to win $1000 must enter at the Books & News. *Daffy: Bugs we gonna enter the Space Race *Bugs: Really? *Daffy: Yeah *Bugs: Well, let's go ---- *Annoucer: Fighting through galaxies from known of speed of light facing horrible has heard with narrowing shuters of atronuts ultimate challenge and boardcast to earth and on planet Mars in Mars from the Sun and the second smallest planet in the Solar System. Named after the Roman god of war, it is often described as the "Red Planet", as the iron oxide prevalent on its surface gives it a reddish appearance. In post position number 0 are Dick Dastardly and Dread Baron. *Dick Dastardly: Yes we here at the space race for the first time right Dread Baron? *Dread Baron: Right. *Anouncer: On position number 1 are Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. *Daffy Duck3 Yes sir, we gonna win right Bugs? *Bugs Bunny: Right. *Anounncer: On position number 2 are Porky Pig and Petunia Pig. *Porky Pig: Yeah we gonna win *Petunia Pig: You betcha. *Anounncer: On position number 3 are Foghorn Leghorn and Miss Prissy. *Foghorn Leghorn I say I say Miss this is it. *Miss Prissy: Yep. *Anounncer: On position number 4 are Marvin the Martian and K-9 *Marvin the Martian: Oh boy this is my old home mars right K-9? *K-9: Right. *Announer: In position number 5 are Witch Leah and Gossamer. *Witch Lezah: Gossamer we gonna win this. *Gossamer: Yeah. *Announcer: In positon number 6 are Sylvester and Tweety *Sylvester: Gosh we never ride this right? *Tweety: Yep pweety cat. *Announcer: In position number 7 are Speedy Gonzales and Slowpoke Rodriguez *Speedy Gonzales: Slowpoke we gonna work together. *Slowpoke Rodriguez: Right, cousin. *Announcer: In Postion number 8 are Yogi Bear and his co-pilot, Huckleberry Hound. *Yogi Bear: Smarting us the space racers hey hey hey hey Huck. *Huckleberry Hound: Yes, Yogi. ---- *Annoucer: Of winner today's prize is a 2 week galaxy cruise aboard star lighter mercury through jupiter or is it jupiter or mercury? the race will follow entire planet and win and found them in a launch pad blast off just seconds away three, two, one blast off *(Number 0-20 competitors are blast off) *Annoucer: And their they go first in the lead and tie in first place are Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, & Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound *Bugs Bunny: Daffy we gonna be in the lead *Daffy Duck: Yeah use the sail *Bugs: Got it *(Bugs press a button and the sail is here and they in the lead) *Huckleberry Hound: Look Yogi. Bugs and Daffy are ganging on us and come up for something? *Yogi Bear: I'm trying Huck and I'm thinking. Trivia *Dan Aykroyd, Mark Schiff, James Arnold Taylor, Frank Welker, John Stephenson, Greg Berg Tom Kenny, Jess Harnell, Maurice LaMarche, Rob Paulsen and Neil Ross reprise their role as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Peter Potamus, Augie Daddy, Augie Doggie, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole and Baba Looey. Category:Episodes of The Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers